


Mile 342

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean's happiness gets snatched away, F/M, I apologize in advance for the ending, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean needs to find Y/N after she’s been kidnapped, but sometimes you can’t be saved from fate.





	Mile 342

“Dean?” The voice was faint and drowned in static, but he knew in a second that it was hers.

“Y/N? God…where are you?”

There was more static and long pause before her voice came through again. “A warehouse, off Route 30, I think. They tied me up and threw me in the trunk, but I was able to kick out the tail light and see a road marker. Mile 342.”

Dean smiled, a wave of pride surging through him. “’Atta girl.”

A soft laugh came through the phone, but Dean could still hear the fear lacing it. “Tell me what’s happening now, Y/N. Are you somewhere safe?”

“I think so. I was able to undo my ropes and get to a room at the back of the warehouse that had a phone. I barricaded the door, but, Dean, I don’t know how long it’ll hold.”

“Okay, Y/N, listen to me. Just stay where you are. I’m on my way.”

“Dean…” Another pause, this time longer. “I’m scared.”

“I know, honey, I know, but it’s gonna be okay. I will find you. I promise. You hear me? I’ll find you.”

“I know,” she whispered resolutely. “Just hurry, please.”

And, hurry he did. He pushed the Impala to her limits, making it to the warehouse Y/N had identified in record time. He went in guns blazing, blindly taking down anything and everything to get to the woman he loved, and, by the time he made it to the back, he’d single-handedly taken down five demons.

Adrenaline surged through him as he finally kicked open the door, but once he saw her standing there, it instantly faded away, a wave of relief taking its place.

“Dean!” she cried. He dropped his angel blade and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and inhaling her scent with a ragged sigh of relief.

“Thank God…” he whispered, picking her up and spinning her around, almost unbelieving that she was really here, safe and in his arms. “I thought I almost lost you, Y/N/N.”

“So did I,” she echoed, pulling back and looking up at him, her eyes laced with tears. “But, you found me instead.”

Dean grinned, moving a hand up to brush the hair out of her eyes. “I promised I would, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did,” she whispered, smiling back. “I love you, D…”

But, before she could finish, the sound of a gunshot rang out, exploding through the air and pulling them apart. Dean dropped to the ground instantly, grabbing his angel blade, but Y/N stayed standing. He looked back up her in confusion, but it quickly turned to horror as he realized what she was staring down at: a pool of blood spreading across her chest.

“No, Y/N, no!” he screamed, his eyes widening with terror. He caught her as she fell to the ground, her eyes fluttering closed. “Stay with me, Y/N! Please!”

But, the only response he got was silence, because Y/N was already gone.


End file.
